User talk:Hockeyben
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BulldozerD11 page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 17:18, 7 October 2011 Re:Autopedia link Done - added Autopedia to the list for you. - 17:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) re recent messages Hi Hockeyben - Apologies - I have now added a reply to you recent post(s) on my talk page (after id relied to somebody else post i'd also missed replying to recently which i'd wrongly assumed was the post that triggered the new message fflag). I also apologies to you for not replying to your post(s) last month due to the 3rd party jumping into our earlier discussion. - 21:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Hockeyben It was actually the car model type i was looking for as id dident recognize it. ;) I was being lazy & just chucked in some images id found in the unused images list when looking for something else. I need to find the original file to see if i recorded the cars model badge which i often do if i dont know what it is instantly.) BTW. its a Saloon car in the UK. Thanks for poping by I'd better go and find what it is now before i forget about it again ! - 14:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I'll make an odd fix here and there on Tractor Wiki. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 19:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:message Thanks Ben for the compliment on passing 10K Its mainly down to User:Scoty6776 who has had a couple of Major pushes on adding individual tractor models & missing images as well as a few more companies. Sorry to hear you have been abandoned for a bit, it goes in fits and starts here with editors (90+ % is me & Scoty) and at times we all have to take a Wiki break to recharge (or catch up with the real world bits we put off till tomorrow) Chances are they will be back after a break or a period spent on other on-line sites. I'd not been on much for the last month or so. Tidying up and integrating all those articles from Wiki Cars is a major task. We still have an ongoing issue with adding missing categories and missing definitions of terminology to fix etc. Then there the missing article list. I wish wikia would come up with a better way to add standardised pages as covering several vehicle types requires a number of different template pages to create them. Are there any particular car models you are missing photos of that i might have in my collection from recent car shows or museum visits ? - 19:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC)